hetalia babies
by isabella-Beilschmidt-Vargas
Summary: It's just short little stories on some of the nations countries . first fanfiction btw Includes yaoi and some mpreg so if you don't like it don't read it! However I am open to suggestions if you have any rated T for violence and such...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hey there! this is my first fanfic so...  
these are just random one shots on some of the nations having kids.  
There is yaoi so if you don't like then don't read it.  
In this one I figured why not have these three kids grown up?  
Disclaimer: as much as would love to I DO NOT own hetalia k? Thnx!**

Venice,Madrid, and Vienna:

No one expected this. Not Austria, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Italy especially not Germany. It happened all to fast. Yet he kept running, running as fast as he could.

"WAIT! Germany!please I can't keep up!"It was Italy who kept stumbling over every little rock or fallen tree or something. Germany sighed and waited for the poor, struggling Italian.

"hurry we don't have much time they could catch up" He had to remind him  
But Germany finished stating that he froze, his heart pounding as a gun shot rang out in the background. Then silence. Then a sniper who had evidently been aiming at Italy fell blood gushing from his chest. Germany turned to look who was Italy's savior. His eyes grew wide

"V-Venice?" The figure stood there with no expression just a simple Ve was said.

"VENICE! la mia bambina!"(1) Italy screamed happily as he went to go hug his daughter.

She just stood there. Not moving.  
"Do not call me _that_" she growled, her expression dark "I'm not related to you two"

"W-what?" Italy said horrified. Venice turned around and out of nowhere two more girls Madrid and Vienna jumped down from atop of the crumbling building welding swords.

"You plan to give up or do we have to kill you?" Madrid hissed.

"I rather die" Germany growled

"You know giving up doesn't sound too bad right now" Italy whismpered

The three girls looked at each other and smiled sinisterly.

"as you wish"

They all pulled out there famous swords and Vienna and Madrid went after Germany while Venice went after Italy.

"I-surrender!" Italy exclaimed

Venice narrowed her eyes  
"eri sempre debole, in realtà lo trovo un po 'patetico, proprio come tuo fratello"(2)

Italy's eyes widened even more

"W-what did you do to fratello!"

"I taught him a lesson, maybe he should have been nicer to his me when I was little, ja?" she said raising her sword.

" Hey! Venice we need some help here!"

"with pleasure" she smiled. She wasn't the same little girl Italy remembered. This one was eviler meaner and her eyes were a much darker shade of blue and her hair was darker as well. It was no longer blonde more of a brown like his or something.

The three grouped together with their eyes glowing with insane, playful glee.

They said in unison, "why don't you two stay and play with us?"

"we will have a great time ksesesesesese" Vienna replied

Germany and Italy were speechless and backed away from the deranged nations, fear evident in both of their eyes. While the two backed away, Vienna, Madrid, and Venice advanced toward them,their smiles growing wide each step they took.

" V-Venice, come on! You wouldn't do this to your mama" Italy pleaded

"We will surrender' Germany said

At that moment Venice stare and smiled softened. There was no way she could hurt her parents, she wasn't capable of it.

"Mama? Vati?" she softly whispered

"yes! Your mama and vati my little Isabella!" Italy squealed

"HA! Your just as pathetic as your parents izzy!" Madrid hissed

"I rather be pathetic than be with you! I AM not doing this any more!" Venice retorted

"As you wish" Madrid hissed as she grabbed Venice"s collar and threw against the floor nearly knocking her out." you'll die with them!" she said sending her sword crashing onto Italy. He squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for the end.

But nothing.

But there was a large crash.

Metal against metal?

He opened his eyes. What he saw was Venice towering over him she had a sword as well which had clashed with the deranged country's sword.

She started to hum , but it grew steady in volume. She smiled so that her eyes turned a dark blue like from before. Her whole body twitched like some maniac on a sugar rush.

Madrid and Vienna backed up but still unfazed by the event

"this will be fun" Madrid happily sighed

Venice was still humming a nameless tune, which she remembered when Prussia would sing to her when she was younger. This helped her start the melody, when he opened her mouth to sing.

_Ich bin jung, na und_

Vielleicht weiss ich nicht viel

Aber eins ist mal klar

Ich gewinne das Spiel

In which she pulled out her sword.

_Pisst du mir ans Bein_

Dann piss ich zurück

Du kriegst mich nicht klein

Pass auf, die Bombe tickt

Vienna swung her sword at Venice who dodged the blow.

_Willst du ins Feuer gehn!_

Willst du mich siegen sehn!

Willst du jetzt untergehn!

Venice swung at Vienna real hard that Vienna's sword fell at her hands.  
_  
1 – 2 – 3 – Ring frei_

Ich werde nie aufgeben

Es ist noch nicht vorbei

Jetzt kannst du was erleben

_1 – 2 – 3 – Ring frei_

Ring frei

Grabbing the noble's dress she ripped it while throwing her against a wall. Both Italy and Germany stared in both amazement and complete shock. Venice advanced towards Vienna who was know pleading for her life.

_Ring frei_

To try to protect Vienna, Madrid jumped in. Venice simply smiled

_Ring frei_

She swung but missed.

_Ring frei_

Madrid uppercut the younger nation. Venice got up still somewhat fazed.

_Du glaubst du gewinnst_

_Weil du zu eitel bist_

_Doch heute kriegst du das_

Was du nie mehr vergisst

Venice punched her in the stomach making Madrid cough up blood, but she simply licked it away and smiled.

"Is that all you got? I've seen better"

_Du denkst ich bin schwach_

Doch du verarschst mich nicht

Pass lieber mal auf

Sonst knallt es fürchterlich

Madrid swung at the nation. Venice grabbed her hand and twisted her arm and threw her on the ground.  
She put her foot on top of the others head threatening to crush it.

_Willst du ins Feuer gehn!_

Willst du mich siegen sehn!

Willst du jetzt untergehn!

Vienna tried to crawl away, but noticing Venice swung around and roughly kicked the poor noble in the stomach. Making the noble fall back to the floor wincing in pain.

_1 – 2 – 3 – Ring frei…_

As soon as it seemed it was over she walked back to her parents who were watching the whole thing.

_Ring frei_

Italy gave her a big hug and started to cry into her shoulder.

_Ring frei  
_

" I love you" she whispered

_Ring frei_

But as she whispered this Madrid slowly got up from the ground picking up the sword and tried to swing at the distracted Venetian.

_Ring frei  
_  
" VENICE!" Italy screamed

It was utter silence. Germany went into action grabbing Madrid and throwing her. Venice grabbed her sword.

"It's time for you to learn your lesson" she happily hissed.

_Das was du tust haben schon viele versucht_

Mach dich schon mal warm oder fehlt dir der Mut

Komm in den Ring und dann zeig was du kannst

Erst spiel ich mit dir aber dann bist du dran

Raising her sword she looked into Madrid's brown eyes. Madrid began to cry begging for forgiveness and mercy.

"but you never showed those people outside starving and dying mercy did you?"she asked as she sliced her sword against the others legs. Madrid screamed in pain, tears trails forming.

_ Ring frei… _

The blonde lifted her sword to the Spanish-Italian country's neck.

" I can't do it" she said dropping the nation.

" I knew you were weak" Madrid hissed.

" Not as weak as you are"

Germany carried the terrified Italy and unconscious Vienna. While Venice tied up the crazed nation.

" YOU WILL ALL DIE! AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT! I REGRET NOTHING!" She screamed manically.

"I think we should leave her to the Allies, ja?" Venice suggested

Germany nodded before walking out.

_What happened to you Bella? We were so close and you were so loved. _Venice thought sadly to herself.

**Eh not that bad I suppose. I could only come up with city names but I am open to suggestions.  
And, I know, I know I really rushed it but it is my first fanfiction I published, and I can say that at least I tried. Please feel free to comment. ^.^ thnx  
(1)Italian: my little baby girl  
(2)Italian:****You were always weak, in fact I find it a bit 'pathetic, just like your brother****  
(3): a German song meaning clear the ring you should check it out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :hey im back im sorry I have'nt been postin really busy with other things and shit so and please excuse the language, well here's my second chapter enjoy! :D  
dISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA WHATSO EVER! Thnx also hint of yaoi and mpreg in some stories so if you don't like DON'T read it**

Madrid:**  
**" NO" Hissed a small child that was sitting on Spain's lap her curls tumbled loosely as Spain tried to put them back up in those cute pigtails she would always wear.  
"NO I SAID NO"  
"Oh please Maya? Por favor, para mi? para tu papa?"(1) Spain tried to reason with the child

"no, I don't wanna wear those stupid things! I wanna go play with Vienna!"  
Spain sighed there was no use in fighting with her he simply couldn't win

"Instead" he said getting up from his seat "why don't we check on the tomatoes, how about that?"

The child's eyes grew in delight "si! Si! I wanna see the tomatoes !" she said happily running to the garden.

"esperar a que se perdera! Espere!"(2) yelled Spain trying to catch up to the child.

Eventually she slowed just enough for the Spaniard to catch up to her.  
"Hurry up! Sbrigati idiota!" (3) she said still ahead of him. Finally they both got to the garden which was huge may I mention. Reaching into a bush Spain managed to pull out two baskets.

"There one for me and one for you" He said giving the younger nation the smaller basket.

"NO!" she replied turning away.  
"no? What do you mean no?" Spain said kind of surprised.

"I don't want that basket its too small, too piccolo"(4)

"well...do you want the bigger one then?" He asked  
swiftly she turned and yanked the larger basket out of his hand and ran off.

"I guess...that's a yes then..." Spain said to himself and went to work on some corn.

Meanwhile with Madrid;

"That idiota of course I want the bigger basket what of it?" she said picking some tomatoes.

"wow these are huge bigger than before," she said examining a rather large one.

"maybe later I can make momma some pasta with these tomatoes" she smiled as the thought of Romano actually smiling.

"that would actually be nice, for once just once the thought makes me happy..." After a couple more minutes of harvesting tomatoes she noticed her basket was full.  
"Yes now we can go..." She tried to lift the big basket but to no avail.

"Ugh...this is too...ugh...heavy!" she said out of breath "That idiot! He could of told me it was going to get heavy! ugh... ESPANA!" she yelled trying to call for him but no response so she tried again.

"S-SPAIN! papa! idiot! I finished! HELLO? ANSWER ME!" She sighed still no answer. Again she tried but no answer. "p-papa?" she said more softly.

No answer...

Tears stung her eyes as she left the basket on the ground and ran to a fence one that guarded the huge garden.

"Papa! where are you!" she screamed. Now she was sobbing endlessly.

"I-I'm sorry papa come back" she said softly. Then she remembered something slowly she pulled out a small music box out of the pocket she sew on on her dress. She opened it slowly and began to hum along to the music.

Back with Spain;

" I wonder were Madrid could be..." Spain wondered rubbing the back of his head. It's been a couple of hours since Spain last saw his own daughter,he checked in the tomato patch but she wasn't there just a basket of tomatoes on the floor. He picked up the basket and began to search for the still tiny country.

"M-Madrid...? Where are you? hello?" Then he heard it. Soft humming and small little sobs coming from a tall patch of grass right next to the fence. Dropping whatever he had he ran towards the sobbing and humming. "M-Madrid?"

At the sound of her name Madrid jumped up and ran in that direction, only to Spain. Without even thinking she jumped on him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug as they both fell to the floor.

"Papa! I missed you you stupid idiota don't scare me like that!" she said gripping him like he was a lifeline. Spain just chuckled.

"Sorry I just you could handle yourself isn't that you told me?" he said smiling.

She sat up and with a frown said " Of course not! Who in the hell told you that?"

Spain just sat up as well and rubbing the back of his head just replied with "Lets just go take the tomatoes back home-"

"SO WE CAN MAKE SOME PASTA!" she yelled. The Spaniard smiled and pat her head.

"yeah so we can make some pasta" He picked her up along with the the basket full of tomatoes.

"But I still need to put your hair up you know that right?"  
"mama was right"  
"right about what?" Spain asked  
"your kind of a dick"  
ohhh..."

**a/n: yupz thats about it srry if its too short he? I'm still open to request though 0-0 I'll try to update more often promises. K thnx!  
a/n:almost forgot!  
(1) spanish: please for me? for your dad?  
(2)spanish: wait you'll get lost! wait!  
(3)italian:hurry up idiot! (kind of obvious..)  
(4)Italian: small  
**


End file.
